


Hold My Hand

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [41]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is unable to save Rin, he's unable to save anyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

"I'm dying, Kakashi-kun." Her voice cracked, whether from the illness or the pain that was only too clearly displayed in her eyes.

"I know." He was calm, his voice didn't break like hers had, didn't even waver. Most would have called it cold the way he stood there seemingly unmoved by the declaration.

Rin rubbed at her eyes with the palms of her hands, red lines spider webbing across the whites from far too much crying. Too many mistakes, things that couldn't be changed or fixed, time that should have been slowly fading from view.

"I'm scared," she admitted. It was the first time she could remember being truly afraid. When she'd been captured by enemy nin she had known her team would come for her. Had truly believed, even then that she'd be rescued.

When Obito had died and she'd been unable to save him, she'd been sad. Not as sad as she thought she should have been and that made her feel worse which made her feel better. But, she'd still had Kakashi and Minato-sensei.

When sensei had... died? Gone away... she'd cried and held the baby who was now an orphan. And still, Kakashi had been there, with his vow to Obito that he'd protect her. So, she had held onto that and let the pain go with sensei.

But, as Tsunade had given her the news, defeat written in the older woman's face, Kakashi had been gone. He'd been on a mission, far away, and she had hated him for it. And, when she was alone she had screamed and cursed and swore she hated him for not saving her like he always did. She wanted to believe she hadn't meant it, but at the time, she had. He was her hero and not even he could save her.

Now, with him standing beside her the only person she hated was herself. Kakashi hadn't failed her... she had failed him. If she had been a better fighter she could have avoided the poisoned senbon. If she had been a better medic she could stopped it from spreading to her organs until he'd been able to get her to Tsunade. _She_ had failed and she knew it.

"I'm sorry." The teen looked away at her words. She didn't bother to explain, she knew he'd understand what went unsaid. 'I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I'm so pathetic. I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone.'

A pale hand grasped hers and she smiled weakly up at him. "I love you." He didn't respond and she was glad for once that he didn't love her. She hoped that he could at least forgive her, for loving him and worse for abandoning him.

Tears seeped from the red sharringan and she wondered for a moment if they were his or Obito's... but she knew... Kakashi wouldn't cry for her.  He'd hold her hand, he'd be there to watch over her even now, but he wouldn't cry for her. And she was glad.


End file.
